Fuel
by Ultima-Matrixed
Summary: Fuel is pumping engines, burning hard loose and clean. Aoi's thirst is being quenched with gasoline, of a sort. ChieXAoi AU One shot. Read at your own risk. You bleed out, tis your fault.


_A/N: This is a little something that evolved from a discussion in MU chat. Thank goodness for Sempai, or this may have been too hard for some to read. That being said, watch yourself. This __**will**__ burn if you are not careful. I suggest you run for the hills and keep running if Yuri smut is not your thing. Sunrise owns these two, not I. You have been warned. For Loki._

(Somewhere in Tokyo)

The evening had begun fair to say the least or so the room's occupant thought, as she flipped furiously though her clothes. The invitation had come with such short notice. With a sigh, the woman gave up digging and settled on a bagged item. Almost with expert precision the clothing bag hit the center of the bed with very little resistance. This was quite a surprise to the woman, as she had thrown the bag rather forcefully.

"That was rather graceful." The woman spoke as she quickly dashed into the bathroom.

The apartment was rather large; actually it was humongous by Japanese standards. It would have cost in the ten thousands of yen a month to manage it. But, this was one of the things the occupant didn't have to worry about. She was nearly finished with university and would likely sell the apartment back to the group that owned the building or simply leave it.

"Really, she is always like this. Sending me a text message at quarter to ten at night? How absurd." The woman's voice spoke as she kept her brisk pace. Because the late night call had invoked something in her that she could no longer stop. It had taken all she could muster not to just spend all night in the shower alone, with the thoughts of being touched and caressed. She had made herself stop 'that' adventure in favor of what was to come.

It had been so very long since she had last been with someone. So she felt that she had to be at her best. And part of that included being able to stand anything in the hot arena of passion. A smirk crossed her face as she finished with her hair. Yes, that was the first line of attack. Her caller had a weakness for long hair, especially hers. The next line of attack was the object that now lay on her bed and the last line lay on the basin next to her mobile.

"You may be calling me out this late. But I'll make it worth my time." The long haired woman said with a smile as she dropped her robe. The long mirror to the other side served to fit her inspection. She carefully checked every inch. Satisfied that she had missed nothing, the woman grabbed a container from a nearby rack. After situating herself she applied the containers contents to her body.

Making herself work though the sensation, she shortly finished and retrieved the underwear from the basin. She thought for a moment and then decided that if she was going to war, she might as well not bother with small arms. As she smiled lightly she picked up the phone and made her way out of the bathroom and back into her bedroom and retrieved the dress from its protective sleeve.

"Just you wait; you won't know what hit you." She said as she slid the glimmering dress up her full nude form. It was a normal sized dress. The elegant slice in the side allowed for some exposure, but not enough to warrant any concern. It still fit her, which was a surprise.

The long haired woman walked down the short hall to the door. Stopping at the door she donned the pair of high heels she would be wearing for the evening, nothing was being left to chance. Having allowed a sigh of satisfaction, she retrieved her purse from the side table and placed the phone inside. The door to the apartment closed silently as she locked it and left.

(Restaurant)

The ride over to the bistro had been quite entertaining for the woman. Her companion could not stop looking over at her. But the glances served as little more then a tease. The dress was a hindrance, an annoying hindrance that she would gladly discard. For what seemed like the first time in recent memory she did not care who looked, did not care what others thought.

To the unknowing she was just another beautiful woman sitting in a restaurant enjoying dinner. None of them noticed that only the dress and a very strained, almost crumbling shyness kept her from simply climbing atop the table and being devoured like an expensive dish.

"What are you thinking about? I know I called you on such short notice, but it couldn't be helped. I had to finish the calculations for the new project. Though I see, perhaps you were just as anxious to see me." A husky voice stated. The woman was well aware that her companion was one of the rising stars in a start up company. Though at this point, it was increasingly difficult to keep that, or anything else in mind.

"You call late and expect perfection. This time I was able to deliver, but it might not be the case next time. I was only calculating your expenses love, and they are quite vast expenses." The woman stated with a chuckle. Her behavior seemed increasingly strained.

The young financial advisor that sat across from her knew what lay beneath. It was all too obvious, that dress, that smell. The normally soft cobalt eyes bored into her soul. The business woman knew of her many transgressions. The late nights, not calling, suddenly running off from lunch. The infractions were many and from the look of things, plans had been made for reparations.

Dinner had been brought some time ago, but the two women had eaten very little. The business woman had a one or two glasses of wine; her guest however had stayed on water the entire time.

'**Just what does she have planned for me?' **She thought amidst the tingle of slowed thoughts. She knew where she was likely to end up, but how she ended up there was still a mystery.

"Trying to prepare for what's coming? I doubt you'll be able to guess properly. But I will let you in on something…" The long mane woman said as she rose from her seat depositing the napkin on the table.

Her gait was slow, perhaps deliberate. The glass of water she held in her hand shifted with each step as she came along side the other woman. To an outsider this would look like she was merely going to another table to speak with a friend. A bit of water spilled on the business woman's back, as her foot deliberately caught the edge of her chair...

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry! Let me clean it up." The woman said as she retrieved a napkin from the table and began to wipe at the wet spot on the back of the business woman's jacket. Though out of view, her other free hand traveled down to where her companion's hand was resting.

There was just enough room for said hand to slide through the side of her dress without disturbing it from the back. That hand was then guided along the inside of the aggressor's thigh. The humid conditions told the business woman everything she needed to know.

"I'm sorry about that." The other said as she backed away having proven her point. No moves had been made though she was sure that there would be very soon. She could hardly wait for she would go insane if she were to wait much longer.

"I think that we should go. I'm suddenly not hungry anymore." The business woman said. The truth was she was hungry, just not for what was on the table. But for what was inside the dress.

"Neither am I. This meat isn't dark enough to suit my tastes." The long mane one said wryly. Subtlety was all but gone.

"I see, we must get home before the desert spoils." The business woman said.

"I don't think it will spoil. But it may become too much to contain." The other said as both departed.

(Apartment)

It seemed as if the drive back over had been rushed, or at the very least the notion would prove to have been lacking at best. The two hurried in as fast as they could, the door nearly ripped off its hinges, and then slammed shut.

The dark living room served as an excellent stage for the coming show. The large glass pane behind them provided only a slight enough light through which they could barely see each other. For what was about to happen seeing wasn't going to be necessary.

The business woman made her steps carefully as she moved towards the window. She was unsure of the layout of her companion's apartment. Yet still she continued forward as the other continued back. As the next step was made the other's foot made contact with the tall table that stood by the window. Normally there would be plants there, but another type of flower was about to bloom.

The brunette looked over into her guest's eyes. The cold blue stare that cut across relayed what she could no longer take. There was no longer a need to hide anything, no longer a need to be decent. At long last she could be honest.

After passion demanded that she kiss the other woman deeply, a wide and evil smirk crossed her face. No, it was not fair to call it evil, more accurately unrestrained. Many thoughts crossed over her mind to what way she could be the most indecent.

She thought of raising the dress to expose her hot, wet, thighs. The thought of hands being placed on her bare bottom made her senseless for a moment. In the end, she figured that the easiest way was to rip the band aid off all at once.

But first, the field needed to be leveled. Horny as she was, she would not be the first to be exposed.

As the business woman's jacket hit the floor, her thoughts drifted to the beads of sweat she could see between her companion's breasts. It was clear where this was going and it was going to be fast and merciless. Then, as the other articles were shed from her body she could only think about seeing the skin underneath the silver. She was not disappointed.

The dress hit the floor and was kicked aside carelessly. The long brown cape descended across the back of the now exposed Aoi. The cool air made Aoi's body quiver with hunger. The length of time had now come to an end as she felt a hand slide along her left thigh.

"That was quite an act you put on. I was right. I figured you would enjoy it." A husky voice whispered in her ear. Aoi could only smile and close her eyes.

"So, how was it? Knowing that only that dress protected your most private place from being seen. You are such a dirty woman…look at how wet you are." The other said just barley running her finger across the top. Aoi bucked against her lover as she now only cared about getting that finger inside of her.

"I am such a dirty, horny woman. I wanted to take that dress off so bad. I wanted to spread my legs over that table cloth and play with myself until I came all over it. I wanted to leave my na… ahhhh!" Aoi broke of into a crescendo as a finger was pushed deep inside of her.

"Look at what happens when I leave you without for to long. You turn into a monster. Beg me … beg me to play inside of you." The other woman said as she pulled said finger out. Aoi's mound twitched for the lost sensation as her whole body shook. This would be torture if she didn't respond quickly.

"I don't want your finger. I want your tongue. I want to climax with your face buried in me. Chie … lick … no … eat me." Aoi said with abandon and a smile as her eyes were still closed.

"You really are bad off. I'm so sorry Aoi; I hope you can forgive me." Chie said as she grabbed onto Aoi, who gasped in excitement as she felt Chie's hand move her leg up. Aoi's hands smacked down on the table as the anticipation hit her. This was far from run of the mill, but she liked it. She liked saying dirty things and telling Chie what she wanted.

Chie wasted no time as she teasingly traced Aoi's wet mound. Sweet nectar coated her throat as she enjoyed the taste of Aoi's desire. Aoi's cries could be heard, but Chie paid more mind to her actions as she brushed her tongue along Aoi's entrance. Aoi shivered and shook as a possessed grin crossed her face. She gave no thought to control as she rocked slightly. She had been waiting for this. Finally she was going to be able to release everything honestly.

The sensation proved to be nearly too much as Aoi's balance began to falter. Chie rose to her feet and swept up Aoi carefully as she walked back to the bedroom. Aoi gazed up with empty eyes as if to ask where the sensation went.

"It will be okay. Just a little bit further. Okay?" Chie asked as she cleared the threshold of the room. After placing Aoi on the bed, she crawled up next to her. Other ideas were to be had though as Chie saw one of Aoi's thighs pass over her head.

"See…," Aoi gasped through ragged breaths, "…what you do to me."

As instructed, Chie obediently watched her girlfriend writhe on the bed.

Aoi loudly groaned as her expert fingering brought her closer to the edge. Her hips arched in time with her fingers. As Aoi cried…no…screamed out her back locked in a forward arch, as she continued to profess her climax. Aoi would have fallen backwards if Chie did not brace her hips. Aoi then fell forward, satisfied.

"I am sorry Chie, I … really needed this. Thank you so very much." Aoi said softly.

"Happy to oblige Love." Chie said with a smile as Aoi's breathing became soft and she fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
